


come out & play

by softwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Ryan Bergara, Love Confessions, M/M, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Sad Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Songfic, heres a bittersweet fic for the holidays, this is cheesy as fuck and very bad I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: And so, a bunch of quick packing and a tiring four-hour plane ride later, Ryan Bergara is walking along a sidewalk, the Chicago December cold biting at his nose and the tips of his ears, and snow fighting at his vision,when he sees Shane.





	come out & play

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using shyan as a way to cope with my pain :”) enjoy this cheesy piece of songfic trash. <3 
> 
> here’s the song, btw: https://youtu.be/xXFdnHiGwos
> 
> happy holidays.

_wake up, smell the coffee._

It was the last day of work before the Buzzfeed offices are taking a break for the holidays, and Ryan Bergara was excited as hell. He loved summer, and he loved LA’s warmth, but there was something comforting about the idea of being by the fire, cozying up with a cup of coffee or hot chocolate, and watching Christmas movies while the snow fell quietly outside. Christmas was definitely Ryan’s second-favorite holiday, second only to Halloween. 

His mood and energy was soaring high, even at 7:30am when he should be tired and barely living off of his coffee. 

Sadly, Ryan’s cheery demeanor did not last when he walked into his office and immediately felt some sort of thick tension hanging in the air. 

Walking to his seat, people would usually go up and greet him, ask him how he is, and there was usually some tired chatter going on. 

Today, there was nothing. 

_is your cup half full, or empty?_

And when Ryan sat down at his desk and turned to greet Shane, his friend wasn’t there. Which was odd, to Ryan. Even if his friend was sick, he still showed up to work with a tired smile on his face. Ryan frowned. Maybe he went on another vacation with Sara? 

He stood up and looked over to Sara’s desk and— she was there. 

Ryan frowned in confusion. He strolled over to Sara, hoping he didn’t look to concerned and said, “Good morning, Sara.”

Sara didn’t look up. “Hey, Ry.”

Uh, oh. Something was up. “Um... where’s Shane?”

_when you talk, you say it softly._

She shrugged. “He went to Chicago.” At Ryan’s shocked and confused expression, she continued, “we decided to break things off, and he said he had to get away. Visit his family for a bit.”

Ryan didn’t know how to feel. “Sara,” he put a hand on her shoulder, “I’m really, really sorry.”

She sighed, clearly upset about it “it’s fine. It’ll be okay.” She looked up and smiled at him. “I’ll be okay.”

Ryan nodded. “You sure?”

“Yes, little man.”

He chuckled lightly, “hey, at least I’m taller than you.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Touché.” But then, her expression turned serious once more. “Ryan, you might want to talk to Shane.”

“What? What about? Is he alright?”

“Well,” she sighed, “there’s a lot he hasn’t been telling you. There’s a lot that we, um, haven’t been telling you.”

Ryan blinked. What was that supposed to mean?

“Call him. Text him. Something,” suggested Sara. “Talking would be good for you two.  
—  
Ryan Bergara, walking out of work later that day, decided to text Shane. 

Me (sent 4:32pm): come home. We have to talk. 

He got a reply almost immediately. 

Shane (sent 4:33pm): I can’t. 

_but I love it when you’re awfully quiet._  
—  
Ryan Bergara ended things with Marielle later that day. He didn’t really want to, but he didn’t want to stay either. 

Marielle, bless her, didn’t put up a fight. She was understanding, nodding and smiling sadly at him. “Is this because of Shane?” She asked. 

Ryan nodded, and as he did he realized that it wasn’t a lie.  
—  
And so, a bunch of quick packing and a tiring four-hour plane ride later, Ryan Bergara is walking along a sidewalk, the Chicago December cold biting at his nose and the tips of his ears, and snow fighting at his vision,

when he sees Shane. 

His best friend, his gorgeous, tall, scruffy best friend, was sitting on a bench in the park in front of him. He’s in his green jacket and his.. their boots. 

He walks closer, and closer still, and Shane is still still looking at his feet. 

Ryan can’t just help but stare at his mussed hair and stubble. 

The wind blows. “..Shane?”

Shane looks up, towards Ryan. “Ryan?” He looks baffled, and it almost makes Ryan laugh. He walks a bit closer as Shanes stuttering and saying, “How the fuck- how, how the hell did you, you get here?”

Ryan just sits beside him on the park bench. 

Shane is still stuttering nonsense, “you- you look, um... did— how did you know I was here?”

Ryan’s gaze turned pitiful. “Sara told me what was going on yesterday.”

Shanes mouth opened, as if he was about to say something, but then he closed it and looked back down. 

“It, um, was for the best.” He muttered. “Things have been different for about a year now.”

Ryan frowned. “A year?”

Shane nodded. “I’ve been trying to fix it, take her on dates and show her the world, but it just wasn’t the same. When she got the job opportunity in San Fran, she couldn’t miss it. And, I guess leaving me was part of that opportunity.”

“Shane...”

“Don’t,” Shane held up a shaky hand in Ryan’s direction, “I’m... fine. I’ll get over it. It was my fault things changed for us anyways.”

“Shane, what happened?” Ryan asked, expression worried. 

His friend just shook his head. He turned back to Ryan, “How’re you and Marielle?”

“We broke up,” said Ryan; and without even thinking he continued, “I broke things off before I came here.”

This caught Shanes attention. His eyes widened, and he adjusted himself towards Ryan. “What?! You two were really happy. What happened?”

“She was amazing, and yeah, we were happy, but, um, I realized that I didn’t really want her.”

“Oh,” said Shane. He turned to look at Ryan for a moment. “Ryan, I know it makes you nervous. Loving someone, so soon after Helen. But I, I promise you it’s worth it.”

Ryan frowned. “That’s not why I broke up with her.”

He looked to his tall friend, who’s expression was unreadable. “Why did you leave? Why did you take off for Chicago all of a sudden? I mean... uh, I know the breakup with Sara must’ve been a lot, but why did you take off and go without telling me? Or anyone other than Sara, for that matter?”

Shane sniffled. From the cold or because he was going to cry, Ryan had no idea. “I was.. don’t get mad,” he glanced warningly at Ryan, “I was trying to avoid you.”

Oh. “Why?”

“...it’s complicated.”

“Well, damn.” Ryan laughed coldly. “I travel halfway across the country for my best friend, and he doesn’t even want to tell me why he’s mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you, Ryan.”

“Oh, yeah?! Why the fuck did you ghost me and travel to fucking Chicago just to get away from me?!” Anger rose in Ryan’s chest, and he stood up, smoothing his coat bitterly, “Thanks for this conversation, I guess. It was eye-opening. I’m goin-“

“Goddamnit, Ryan!” Came a shout from behind him. 

It echoed across the park. 

Ryan stopped in his tracks. Shane almost never, ever yelled. Ever. He glanced at his friend, towering over him. 

“I’m hiding.”

“...From what?” Ryan’s voice cracked, a timid response. 

The next five seconds happened briefly. 

Shane. His knitted gloves on Ryan’s cheeks. 

Leaning in, warm breath and cold lips against his. 

Ryan’s heart seemingly exploding. 

Shane pulling back, refusing to meet Ryan’s eyes. 

The wind whipping. 

“I’m hiding from.. how I feel about you.” Shane looked down at his boots, and back up, directly into Ryan’s eyes. 

“I love you.”

Ryan was speechless. “...why?”

Shane laughed wetly, glancing down at his feet. Wait, was Shane crying? There were tears running down his cheeks when he looked back up. “I just do. I’m hiding from the why.”

Ryan put his cold hands on Shane cheeks. “Don’t hide.” He got up on his tippy-toes and leaned in to kiss Shane once more.  
_yeah i know, it makes you nervous._

_but i promise you it’s worth it_   
_to show them everything you kept inside._   
_don’t hide.  
 _come out and play.__

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: amourbergara  
> tumblr: softwheeze  
> instagram: softboogara  
> (I’m sorry they’re all different)
> 
> comments and kudos are my life juice <333
> 
> maybe I’ll make a sequel to this idk


End file.
